S'il avait été choisit
by Soph28
Summary: Si Gale avait été moissonné à la place de Peeta tout aurait été différent. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Là, dans le district Deux, il repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit rongé de remords et plongé dans un tout autre chaos que celui du temps des Hunger Games. SPOILER TOMES 2 ET 3


_**Voici un petit OS sur un personnage que je n'affectionne pas beaucoup, pourtant j'aime bien m'imaginer ce qu'il est devenu à la fin du tome 3.**_

Disclam' : Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Haymitch et Effie feraient pleins de bébés.

* * *

S'il avait été choisit à la place de Peeta durant la Moisson des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, tout ce serait passé différemment pour lui. Absolument tout.

Son passé n'aurait pas été changé. Il aurait perdu son père dans un coup de grisou à la mine. Il aurait nourrit sa famille dès qu'il pu. Il aurait rencontré sa partenaire de chasse, Katniss, à ses quatorze ans et aurait commencé à chasser non plus uniquement pour sa famille, mais aussi pour voir sourire la plus jeune des Everdeen. Il aurait été très doué dans la fabrication de pièges, aurait prit des tesserae pour tenter de mieux subvenir aux besoin de sa famille et protéger le plus possible ses petits frères et sœurs.  
Il aurait haït le Capitole de toutes ces injustices dont le district Douze était victime pendant que les habitants costumés de couleurs excessivement agressives regardent des enfants se battre à mort en oubliant leur conscience humaine l'espace d'une ou deux semaines. Il aurait souhaité participer à une rébellion, achevé tout ce chaos pour pouvoir vivre dans un monde où ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que la petite Primrose n'aient plus peur de mourir dans ces conditions.

Gale aurait été le même jusqu'au jour de la Moisson.

S'il avait été choisit à la place de Peeta, il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour aider Katniss dans l'arène. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné et ils auraient chassé les tributs comme ils chassaient les animaux en forêt. Mais il aurait sûrement dû mourir pour elle. Tant pis, il serait mort en paix car sa partenaire de chasse aurait gagné et nourrirait sa famille. Il croyait en elle. Il l'a connaissait, il savait qu'elle porter un minimum la famille Hawthorne pour ne pas les laisser mourir de faim.

Mais voilà, Gale n'a pas été choisit à la place de Peeta. Il ne s'est pas porté volontaire, ses frères et sœurs avaient besoin de lui, ainsi que la petite Primrose qui comptait uniquement sur lui pour manger. Le jeune homme avait regardé Katniss souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire, l'avait vu jouer la comédie avec Peeta, il l'avait vu devenir un symbole de rébellion, le geai moqueur. Il l'avait vu se détruire petit à petit.

Si Gale avait été choisit à la place de Peeta pendant la Moisson des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, il serait mort. Il n'aurait pas continué à chasser dans cette forêt interdite et dangereuse pour nourrir sa famille. Il n'aurait pas été arrêté pour braconnage et il n'aurait pas été fouetté. Il n'aurait pas saigné autant. Il ne se serait pas évanoui aux portes de la mort et Katniss ne l'aurait pas embrassé. Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Mais si Gale n'avait pas été là durant le bombardement du district Douze, il n'aurait pas sauvé sa mère et ses frères et sœurs, Madame Everdeen et la petite Primrose. Il n'aurait pas sauvé des habitants affolés qui n'arrivaient plus à marcher. Il y aurait eu plus de morts.

Gale avait sauvé des vies ce soir-là. Mais il les avait balayé en un clin d'œil quelques mois plus tard.

Il pensait bien faire en aidant Beetee dans la partie Défense de ce district souterrain. Il se sentait utile dans cette rébellion. Le Capitole qu'il haïssait tant allait enfin tomber. Les bombes qu'il préparait avec cet ancien vainqueur des Jeux de la Faim allaient sans doute tout changer. Et ce fût le cas.

Si Gale avait été choisit à la place de Peeta lors de la Moisson des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, il n'aurait pas aidé à la préparation de ces bombes. Elles n'auraient sans doute pas été lâchées sur ces enfants. Primrose ne serait pas morte. Elle serait encore là, à sourire doucement à tous ceux qu'elle voyait, à parler gentiment de sa petite voix fluette. Elle aurait encore ses petites nattes qui tombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Ses grands yeux seraient toujours remplis de tendresse malgré ses joues creuses. Elle serait encore en vivante.

Mais Gales n'a pas été choisit pour cette soixante-quatorzième édition des Jeux de la Mort. Il a tué cette jolie petite fille, pour qui il allait chasser avec Katniss, celle qu'il rassurait en la serrant contre lui quand des larmes roulaient sur ses joues en voyant sa grande sœur dans l'arène.

A présent, Gale est dans le district Deux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ici un jour dans ce district qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant de remords. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait cette enfant sourire puis disparaître. Elle avait échappé à une mort certaine aux Hunger Game. Elle aurait pu vivre une jolie vie, devenir médecin quand la guerre se serait finit. C'était ce pourquoi Katniss s'était portée volontaire, c'était ce pourquoi elle s'était battue à en tuer. Elle avait tout fait pour que sa sœur vive. Et lui, il avait écrasé tout ça en un rien de temps. Tout ce pourquoi elle s'était acharnée durant toutes ces années était réduit à néant. A cause lui.

Gale n'a pas été choisit à la place de Peeta durant la soixante-quatorzième Moisson des Hunger Games. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait préféré mourir dans ces Jeux plutôt que participer à la rébellion, tuer Primrose et perdre sa meilleure amie à qui il ne pouvait désormais plus faire face. Il l'avait trahis et s'était trahis lui-même.  
Plongé dans un nouveau chaos, rongé par les remords, il repense à ce sourire enfantin de la dernière des Everdeen. Priant pour qu'elle lui pardonne, il essaie de vivre dans ce monde qu'il rêvait, mais dont la principale motivation est morte quelques heures avant la fin de cette guerre, par sa faute. Il avait voulut bien faire, agir, changer le monde.

Il n'a pas été choisit à la Moisson des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games pourtant, il en est mort de l'intérieur.


End file.
